


We Can Make Love

by zipplekink



Series: Playin' Games [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Liam, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn't want to play anymore, but he is determined to make Zayn to break first -</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Make Love

**Author's Note:**

> SoMo - We Can Make Love
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful feedback I've gotten and sorry about the wait :))

They don’t talk about it, they don’t mention it, and all together basically act like it isn’t happening. But nearly every night that Liam gets a hand around himself (which is somehow much more often than usual), he anticipates the music, and then the muffled sound of Zayn’s moans that follow. Or he will listen for Zayn’s moans, already hard and waiting for the signal to get a hand around himself and join him.

It’s strange, Liam knows. And it’s definitely not the spending more time together that Zayn meant, but he can’t seem to find himself caring too much when he gets to hear how Zayn sounds when he gets off, and he takes the not talking about it as a good sign. Since he doesn’t know what he would do if Zayn actually approached him about it.

And Zayn’s teasing is getting even worse. The night before, when Liam had been brushing his teeth before bed, Zayn had walked up behind him, pressing the lengths of their bodies together as he reached for his toothbrush, which had been a completely, one hundred percent unnecessary thing to do. And there had been a smirk on his face like he knew Liam could feel the thick of his cock pressed gently against his ass before Zayn pulled away, like he knew Liam would be able to see the way it pressed obscenely against his shorts in the mirror while he brushed his teeth.

And Liam might have been loud after they shut the lights off and settled into bed, just so Zayn could know that yeah, he had definitely noticed. Two can play that game, Zayn Malik -

He is glad the other boys (probably) can’t hear them because they are at the other end of the hallway, but Louis still shoots him looks when Zayn touches him in a not so friendly way.

Like now, Liam flushes when he feels Zayn brush his lips against the lobe of his ear from behind, with fingers grazing the curve of his ass so lightly Liam almost considers that he could have imagined them being there.

“See you later,” he murmurs, winking when Liam turns to look at him before he snatches his book bag and slings it over his shoulder.

He turns away from the door when it closes to catch Louis staring at him.

“Are you and Zayn fucking?” Louis blurts with a serious expression.

Liam balks, cheeks reddening even more as he gapes back at Louis. “No?” He shoots back. Well, maybe? He doesn’t think _fucking_ would be the proper term to call it. Nor would be messing around, but wanking with a wall separating them also doesn’t sound right – even though that is exactly what they are doing.

But it’s none of Louis’ business anyway.

Louis gives him a look like he doesn’t believe him. “It’s roommate code to tell us, if you are.”

“I don’t think it is. But we are not,” Liam tells him before running away before Louis can continue.

His phone vibrates on the bed and his heart beat picks up when he hears Zayn’s ringtone before he is rushing over to it, trying to swallow down the butterflies in his stomach. He always gets them with Zayn, and has for years, but recently they have been so much harder to deal with.

_grill @ 2? x_

Liam stares at his phone for a moment, sucking on his bottom lip. He isn’t sure why he is nervous. Zayn and him go to the Grill all the time. He sends back a yes, switching his shirt before he leaves for class even though Zayn had already seen him in the previous shirt. And it shouldn’t matter anyway, because Zayn has seen every part of Liam.

When Liam gets to the Grill, Zayn is sitting in a booth in the back, a pencil tucked behind his ear and a book opened on the table in front of him. There is a water and iced tea across the table, waiting for Liam.

Zayn has on a blue jean like button up, a black snapback tucked on the top of his head and a cigarette behind his ear and Liam just wants to slide into the side Zayn sits on and kiss him right there.

“Hey,” Zayn says, looking up from the book with a soft smile. He tucks in a bookmark to save his spot before placing it on the table. “You didn’t have class right now, right?”

Liam shakes his head, sliding into the booth. “No, but I know you did.”

Zayn’s nose crinkles as he laughs. “I wanted to hang out with you.”

“We live together,” Liam says with a grin, liking the easy way this feels. Even when Zayn’s foot nudges his and he hooks an ankle around Liam’s, eyes intent on him like he wants Liam to react.

“Oh, I know.” Zayn smirks and that easiness goes away as Liam flushes. Zayn doesn’t mention it, though the silence that follows lingers for a moment before he says, “I ordered you the burger you always get, is that okay?”

Liam nods, rubbing his sweaty palms up his jeans. He feels like a teen with a crush, when in truth he is just a semi adult in love with his best mate.

So worse, basically.

It falls into something a little more normal after a few minutes, something like before this weird (incredibly exciting) game started and it was just Liam fonding over Zayn and failing at being discreet about it, but Zayn playing into it like he doesn’t realize. Or maybe he does, but just likes seeing how flustered Liam gets when he plays along.

When they leave Zayn hugs Liam, hand cupping the back of his neck as he pulls away with a soft smile and he is close enough that Liam’s breath hitches, but Zayn only grins, pressing his lips messily to Liam’s forehead.

“See you later.”

 

It’s definitely a game, a competition to see who can push the other over the edge he thinks, because when Liam moans loudly, sometimes not even on purpose, Zayn lets out one even more wrecked. They are like this in the gym, always trying to one up another, but this – this Liam might lose purposefully at just so Zayn will come into his room and play with him instead of himself.

Liam rocks back on his fingers, cock bouncing angrily between his legs. He wraps a hand around himself, quickly pumping as he listens to Zayn on the other side, bed creaking much more quietly than Liam’s under the music.

“Fuck, _Liam_.”

Liam stiffens, mouth falling open as he shoots across the mattress, clenching around his fingers as his hips stagger between grinding back and fucking into his fist. He hunches forward, completely overwhelmed and gasping because his lungs can’t seem to work properly.

“Fuckin – Liam.”

Liam moans roughly, arousal twisting in his belly even though his cock softens in his palm because shit, Zayn definitely just moaned his name, and he keeps making these wrecked noises between a litany of _Liam, Liam, Liam_ right before he comes, or at least that is what it sounds like.

His chest tightens as he thinks about it, arousal curling through him, urging his cock to harden again as he imagines Zayn moaning his name with his cock down Liam’s throat. He hopes Zayn is up for round two –

 

Liam sits on the brick wall lining the sidewalk outside of the science building, Zayn leaning next to him with lips wrapped around the butt of a cigarette. The sun is warm against his skin and making Zayn’s glow. It’s the first day it’s actually been warm and sunny enough to come outside and soak in the sun, and they should be inside studying.

“You ready for your exams?” Zayn asks casually, flicking his cigarette.

Liam shrugs. Not really. He has barely recovered from the last exams he just had before he had to start studying for these, and he has been a little distracted.

Zayn pushes off the ledge, moving to stand between where Liam’s legs are spread. He smoothes his palms up Liam’s thighs, not looking at him but there is a ghost of a smile around where the cigarette is pressed between his lips.

“You’re not going to get all stressed out like you normally do, are you?”

Liam pouts at him. He really wants to pull Zayn closer. “That’s you.”

Zayn shakes his head, grinning. He is a liar, because he definitely almost attacked Liam last semester when Liam had tried waking him up after he stayed up practically all night, even though he was going to be late for his exam. “I don’t stress, I have relaxation techniques that prevent that.”

Liam’s skin is on fire, and Zayn looks up at him then, one eye squinting because of the sun behind Liam. He doesn’t say anything else, just takes Liam’s snapback off his head and places it on his own head.

“Well,” Liam chokes out and Zayn chuckles lowly, going to step back to bring the cigarette to his lips and blow out the smoke without it getting in Liam’s face.

Liam tightens his knees around Zayn’s waist though, keeping him there and Zayn’s eyes slide over him with a curious look, eyes dark and he slides a hand under Liam’s thigh again, coming closer.

“I’m not going to be back until real late tonight,” Zayn tells him then, without going into further detail. It’s not any of Liam’s business, but he feels a bit disappointed. And he doesn’t miss the knowing look Zayn gives him so he will understand what he means. “But keep the door unlocked, yeah? Fancy a cuddle. And then we can go for a run in the morning?”

Liam smiles, feeling Zayn’s fingers dance up his thigh to the top of his hip before he manages to pull away this time. At least Zayn will be in his bed tonight instead of on the other side of the wall, even if it’s not in the way Liam has been craving.  “Yeah, of course.”

Sometime around two in the morning, Liam’s bedroom door squeaks open and there is the sound of feet heavy on the floor. The bed dips, a smaller body curling up behind his.

“You awake?” Zayn murmurs, sliding an arm around Liam’s hip. He doesn’t respond, because he wants to go back to sleep and he can smell the alcohol on Zayn’s breath. Zayn likes to talk when he has been drinking, likes to talk a lot and right now Liam is tired.

After a moment, Zayn’s lips press firmly against Liam’s skin, skating across his neck and to the start of his shoulder. “Night, Leeyum.”

 

“Can you keep up?” Zayn breathes heavily, bouncing on his feet. Sweat clings to his chest, makes his hair stick to his forehead and there is a challenge in his eyes, a grin tugging at his lips.

Liam, who stands with his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath, pulls up. His heart pounds in his ears, chest rising and falling quickly from exertion. He walks over to Zayn slowly, dragging his fingers against Zayn’s torso with a teasing smile of his own.

“Of course. I have better stamina than you. I last awhile,” he teases and then takes off in a run, hearing Zayn groan behind him before he follows.

Zayn’s fingers tap his ass as he passes him. Even though Liam has better stamina, Zayn is faster. Which is why he burns out quicker but he is too stubborn to listen to Liam’s tips.

Liam pushes faster, following Zayn down the trail that leads into the woods outside of the park. His feet pound against the gravel until Zayn slows, turning and jogging backwards in front of him. The sun glistens off his sweaty skin, and Liam thinks about this morning – waking up to Zayn with his hair ruffled, sleepy eyes and a lazy smile.

Both versions of Zayn make his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

“Wanna take it slow, or fast?” Zayn teases back, tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip. He raises a brow, challenging Liam.

Fuck, Liam thinks. If Zayn can tease, so can he. He can feel that they are getting close to pushing each other over the edge, because Liam has nearly kissed Zayn twice in the last day, and it is getting even harder not to. Liam was on the verge of biting his bottom lip _off_ this morning when he cuddled with Zayn before they finally managed to get up for their run, just to stop himself from capturing Zayn’s lips with his own.

And he thinks Zayn knows he is winning this game, but Liam is becoming more determined to break Zayn first, make that cocky grin he always wears slide off his face.

He rushes forward towards Zayn without warning, coming up to his front and pressing him backwards. Their bare chests are both slick with sweat as he plasters them together, pushing Zayn until his back hits one of the trees on the edge of the path.

Zayn’s breath hitches, eyes blowing wide as he grips Liam’s hips for balance.

“I like it slow and rough actually,” Liam says lowly, voice rough before he pulls back and takes off again. Zayn hesitates against the tree for a moment before he follows behind, his cheeks flushed and an overwhelmed look on his face.

When they finally get back to the apartment, Liam goes right to his room as Zayn jogs towards the shower. He shouldn’t have teased Zayn back, because then he couldn’t stop thinking about Zayn – slow and rough.

He rests against the door, palming himself through his shorts. He has no idea who is winning this game anymore, but it really feels like he is losing, because he is becoming more and more desperate to feel Zayn’s skin against his own.

Liam shoves a hand down his shorts, wrapping a fist around him urgently as he starts pumping himself. He lets out a frustrated noise, tugging his clothes down to free his cock so he can wank properly without the constraints, wishing he had the courage to walk into the bathroom and have Zayn wrap his fingers around him instead.

There is a knock on the door, right behind his head and he gasps, thankfully quiet enough that there may be a chance that the person on the other side hadn’t heard him.

“Liam, let me in,” Zayn says, no room for argument in his voice. It is quite urgent, actually.

Liam clenches his eyes shut, catching his breath for a moment before he tugs his pants back up. There is no way Zayn will be able to miss his hard on, or the flush in his chest that Liam might be able to get away with saying was from the run, but maybe he shouldn’t care and just make Zayn actually do something about it -

He opens the door nervously and Zayn steps in, closing the door behind him with a bang. “I’m really tired of playing this game,” he groans before he is closing the space between them. “I give up, you win.” And he fists a hand into Liam’s hair, roughly pulling him close so their lips can meet.

Liam groans, hands going to snake around Zayn’s back as he pushes him back against the door. Zayn turns them, moving their lips apart for only a moment before he is kissing him again. Zayn’s lips bruise against his own, teeth nipping at his lips and an urgent tongue pushing between the seam so he can lick into Liam’s mouth.

“Slow and rough,” Zayn chuckles lowly, pulling away and nipping at the skin under Liam’s jaw. He grinds his hips down, his hard length pressing against Liam’s and he moans shamelessly, not caring if any of their roommates are there. He is overwhelmed, because Zayn is finally touching him –

“That’s how I want it,” he breathes out, digging his fingers into Zayn’s hips to grind back against him.

Zayn moans against his skin, tongue flatting across the bruise he makes on the column of his throat. “Yeah? Is that how you fuck yourself when you’re alone? Is that why your bed squeaks so much?”

Liam feels hot, cheeks warming as he nods, a groan rumbling in his throat. He should have known Zayn was into dirty talking.

Zayn presses his smirk against his lips, fingers capturing the band of his gym shorts before he is tugging him forward by them.

“Show me,” Zayn insists, turning them so he can press a hand to Liam’s shoulder so he sits on the bed. “Show me what I can’t see through that wall.”

Liam sucks on his bottom lip, nodding before he reaches into the nightstand that he moved everything back into because he was getting off too often to keep it across the room. Lazy, he knows, but getting off with your best mate through a wall is quite tiring, okay?

Zayn joins him on the bed, to tug his clothes from his hips as Liam lays back. His lips press to the indent of Liam’s hip before he crawls up Liam’s body. He presses a kiss to his mouth, lingering there for a moment before he pulls back and settles between Liam’s legs.

Liam watches Zayn strip off as he slicks up his fingers, pulling his legs up to plant his feet firmly on the bed. His heart races, because he feels so exposed with the way Zayn’s dark eyes are lingering on him, on his cock, which lays heavy and wet on his belly, and down further, where Liam runs a slick finger over his hole.

But Liam is looking at Zayn the same way, with his lip trapped between his teeth as he takes in Zayn’s cock, hard and curved towards his stomach. Zayn grins, rolling his tongue over his bottom lip as he spreads his legs.

“Did you fuck yourself last night? Before I came home?” Zayn asks as Liam pushes a digit inside of himself with ease.

Liam whimpers, nodding.

Zayn scooches closer, sliding the palm of his hands up the back of Liam’s thighs and the sudden contact makes him moan roughly, fucking his finger into him faster.

“Slow,” Zayn orders. “That’s how you like it, right?”

Liam lets out a noise of frustration but nods, slowing his finger but adding a second. Zayn’s nails bite into his skin like he is trying hard to not wrap a hand around himself.

“Fuck, Liam,” Zayn breathes as Liam scissors his fingers. Liam brings his other hand up, tweaking a nipple until he hisses, arousal curling in his belly.

“Do it again,” Zayn murmurs, leaning forward to press his lips to the inside of Liam’s knee. He does it again, and Zayn’s groan matches his own.

“Good boy.”

Liam’s hips buck down against his fingers, his words going straight to his cock. “Yeah.”

Zayn wraps a hand around himself, lazily pumping his cock with loose fingers as Liam adds a third. His eyes are intent on him, lip trapped between his teeth and fuck –

“D’you think about me?” Zayn asks, voice rougher. “When you toss off? Think about my cock inside of you instead of your fingers – instead of that toy I saw in your nightstand.”

Liam moans, legs quaking as his fingers brush over that bundle of nerves. Embarrassment curls with arousal in his belly, and he feels as if he is going to catch on fire probably if Zayn keeps talking. “Always you.”

“Yeah.” Zayn’s breath hitches and he grabs the bottle of lube Liam left by his side so he can slick himself up.

“I always think about you too,” Zayn says, grabbing one of Liam’s thighs as he pushes up onto his knees and pulls him close. Liam keeps working his fingers into himself, until Zayn wraps his fingers around his wrist to tell him to stop. “Even before –“ he waves a hand towards the wall, a soft smile on his face.

“Weird, without the music,” Liam breathes, eyes widening and feeling too overwhelmed that he knows his grin probably looks strained, because he can’t wrap his head around what Zayn is trying to say -

Zayn smirks, leaning forward to brush his lips against Liam’s, whispering, “Baby, let me rock your body, ride your body, kiss your favorite spot –“

“Fuck, yeah okay,” Liam huffs out, grabbing Zayn’s hips and regretting saying anything because he definitely can’t handle that. He had been joking, just to ease the situation because he feels like he might burst.

“Where is it?” Zayn asks, quirking up a brow. “Your favorite spot?”

“Um,” Liam swallows thickly, his Adam’s Apple bobbing angrily in his throat. “Um. I’m fine with you kissing me anywhere, really.”

Zayn snorts, leaning down to press his lips to Liam’s chest, against that dip between his collarbones as he grabs his inner thighs, spreading his legs further apart. Yep – definitely a good spot. “You love when I reach up underneath and grab between your thighs like that,” he sings.

“I do,” Liam moans shamelessly, fingers pressing in Zayn’s hips to nudge him closer. Zayn is definitely going to kill him.

Zayn lines himself up, nudging the tip of his cock against Liam’s hole when he moves his face back in front of Liam’s, singing with a tight voice as he pushes forward , “And we can make love –“

Liam’s breath hitches, his eyes falling shut as Zayn stretches him, pushing deeper gently, like he is unsure of how much Liam can take. A lot, he wants to assure him.  As rough as Zayn wants to get -

“Good,” Liam moans, hands sliding up Zayn’s back roughly. He wants to sing along because the smile on Zayn’s face when he sings is easing the small remainder of nerves from him. This is his same Zayn, he reminds himself. The same Zayn that it is always easy to be himself around, despite everything he feels for him. “Or we can just –“

Zayn cuts him off abruptly, biting at his lips as he shakes his head.

“No,” is all he says and Liam wants to voice his confusion, but Zayn is pulling his hips back and pressing forward, a little rougher and deeper like he is building up to _slow and rough_.

“Okay, just –“ Liam clenches his eyes shut for a moment, breath getting stuck in his throat as Zayn thrusts into him roughly. “Keep talking to me.”

There is a ghost of a grin on Zayn’s parted lips, tongue flicking out to wet the bottom as he grinds deep into Liam, hitting that bundle of nerves that make his legs quake. He leans forward, blanketing Liam’s body with his own to whisper the words against his jaw, his rough voice matching the way he strokes into Liam.

“Fucking tight babe,” Zayn grits out. “You feel so good.”

Liam whimpers, nails digging into Zayn’s hips as he meets his thrusts. His cock rubs between their abdomens, sliding against the precome sticking to Zayn’s stomach and fuck –

Zayn grabs his wrist roughly, pinning it above Liam’s head before he links their fingers. “You would like it rough,” he says, voice nearly a growl under the loud slap of their skin. He pulls out, thrusting back into Liam so gently that his chest expands, and maybe he should have asked for that instead. “For you, I can be tender, I can be rough –“

It’s the last line Zayn sings before he is crushing their lips together. The bed slams angrily into the wall with each thrust, mixing in with the slick sound of sex and Liam’s hitched off moans, Zayn’s muffled ones.

“Fuck, Liam,” Zayn gasps, breaking away from Liam to rest their foreheads together, hips staggering as he jerks into Liam a bit faster. Liam isn’t complaining. Slow and rough, hard and fast, gentle – anyway Zayn gives it to him, he just needs _Zayn_.

“Is this what you think about?” Liam tries to tease, but his words are choked and huffed out because he is too overwhelmed, his orgasm building rapidly, to speak the way Zayn seems to have no problem in doing.

Zayn smiles, breathtakingly. “Being the one that makes your bed bang into the wall like that? Fuck yeah, Liam. Been wantin’ you for a long time.”

Liam arches off the bed, Zayn going with him as he pushes up on his elbow to grab at Liam’s waist, changing the angle so his prick presses into that bundle of nerves with each rough stroke.

“So fucking beautiful,” Zayn groans roughly. Liam squeezes his fingers as his legs quake, feeling that familiar signal of release he always wanted Zayn to be the actual, in person reason for –

Liam wraps an arm around Zayn’s back, sliding his palm up his spine to cup at his shoulder and tug him down, needing every inch of their skin touching as he comes with a wrecked sound, louder than the one Zayn lets out as he clenches around him.

Zayn lets go of Liam’s hand, gripping Liam’s face roughly as he forces their lips together. They bruise together, teeth scraping against Liam’s lips as Zayn’s hips stagger, fingers biting into Liam’s skin where they press against his cheeks.

Liam slides both of his arms around Zayn’s upper back, holding him close as he grinds deep, biting harshly on Liam’s bottom lip that he sucks into his mouth. The sound is familiar, the long, muffled moan Zayn makes when he comes, like he purposefully tries to stay quiet but he is shit at it.

Zayn breathes heavily, more of his weight sinking onto Liam’s chest but he just holds him there, scraping his lips along Zayn’s hairline. Zayn thrusts roughly a few more times, Liam biting his tongue to keep in the hiss from sensitivity so Zayn can ride out his orgasm.

“Just ride it out, ride it out,” Liam sings weakly, barely matching the tune but Zayn chokes on a laugh. The sound and the smile Zayn sends his way tugs at his chest, _tell me you love me even if you don’t –_

Zayn slides out carefully before he climbs up Liam to wrap his arms behind Liam’s head. He leans forward, slotting their lips together so gently, it’s overwhelming, contrasting with the violent rise and fall of their chests.

“I’m not gonna stop,” Zayn mutters, pulling away from the kiss only far enough to get the words out but their lips still press against each other. He kisses Liam before Liam can say anything else and he chuckles into it, sliding his hands up Zayn’s back because he doesn’t want him to stop anyway.

“Not even,” Liam gasps, their breathing somewhat normal now as calm rests the energy around them. He tilts his head to get the words out, but Zayn’s lips just connect with the side of his neck instead. “So we can take it into your room – fuck.”

Zayn lets go of the skin between his teeth before he pulls up, pouting some. “What’s wrong with this room? I like this room.”

“Quieter bed,” Liam grins, the flush in his cheeks no longer from embarrassment but because Zayn just makes him feel warm.

“That doesn’t mean a quieter you,” Zayn teases, biting around his grin. “I heard you that night you probably thought you were being quiet.”

“Well,” Liam starts off, not denying it but maybe they should just go back to kissing so they don’t have to talk about it, anyway.

“I was trying to be loud,” Zayn admits, eyes darkening some. “Thought you would like, come in and help or summat.”

Liam pushes up, pulling Zayn’s smaller frame with him so he can kick his legs to Liam’s sides and sit in his lap. He hovers over him some and he frowns at the easy way Liam can move him around.

“Guess I owe you one then.”

Zayn snorts, climbing off his lap. Liam eyes the crescent shaped marks covering the skin of Zayn’s back, the sweat that clings to him and the way his cock is already starting to heavy between his legs.

“Think we can make it to my room without anyone seeing us? I don’t want to put my clothes back on just to take them off again.”

Liam gets out of bed, reaching out to tickle Zayn’s abdomen. He doesn’t think anyone else is here, or at least – he hopes not, because he hadn’t exactly been quiet. “I’ll race ya.”

++

Zayn flops onto his bed, grabbing for the pack of cigarettes that lie there waiting for him. He eyes Liam as he joins him in the room, flopping down next to him as he lights up. They hadn’t raced to his room, because Liam had hands on his waist and lips on the back of his neck, and it had been a bit hard to move quickly like that.

Liam slides their fingers together, rolling to his side to scrape gentle kisses on Zayn’s shoulder. It tugs at his chest, makes him feel overwhelmed and hot and he inhales until his lungs can’t expand anymore –

There is the sound of steps in the hallway, a muffled _I don’t think anyone is_ _here_ from Harry before he hears his bedroom door close. Zayn grins at Liam, watching the way his skin flushes a lovely shade.

“Turn the music on?” Zayn suggests, voice tight with smoke. Liam nods, letting his fingers go as he climbs out of the bed.

Zayn’s breath catches in his throat, looking at the smooth skin of his back, the curve and dance of the muscles across his shoulders as he moves. The indents at his lower spine and the curve of his bum, muscular and soft and Zayn wants to bend him over, spread him –

He drags his fingers across his torso as he watches Liam grin, eyes crinkling at the corners as he turns on the song they were just singing. It is amazing how bashful he looks, with his shy smile and red blotched across his chest, when he is a worse tease than him.

Zayn puts out his cigarette, moving the ashtray to the windowsill as the bed dips from Liam’s weight. He eyes the smatter of hair up his legs, the muscle and soft skin of the inside of his thighs. Fuck, he is so beautiful –

“I’m glad we’re hanging out,” Zayn tries, earning a grin from Liam as he climbs onto Zayn. His knees hug Zayn’s hips, his fingers tracing up Zayn’s abdomen. It makes butterflies erupt in his stomach and he bites his lip hard not to shiver under Liam’s touch.

“I’m glad this is what you had in mind,” Liam says back, leaning forward, planting his elbows by Zayn’s ears.

“You love when I’m sweet babe,” Liam sings along to the music softly, nudging his lips against Zayn’s. “I love when you bite.”

Zayn leans his head forward, biting at Liam’s full bottom lip. He slides his palms up the knobs of Liam’s spine. _I love when you ask me, to tickle your back –_

“Let’s go to the Grill tonight,” Zayn breathes, tilting his chin to chase Liam’s lips.

Liam’s brows scrunch together and he pulls back some more, continuing to tease his lips away from Zayn. “Okay,” he chuckles.

Zayn’s own cheeks warm now. He used to hate how nervous Liam always made him, but right now he doesn’t mind the way his heart races a bit more. “On a date,” he clarifies, catching Liam’s lips and sucking on the bottom, already swollen –

Liam pushes his head back against the mattress with the force of his lips, the movement of them urgent, his tongue licking at the back of his teeth. His hips grind down, groaning roughly as Zayn sucks gently on his tongue, fingers tangling in Liam’s hair.

He’ll take that as a yes.

Zayn pushes up and Liam goes easy, even though he is bigger and stronger. Liam grins, arms sliding around his back.

He wants everything with Liam, to keep him here until he fulfills every thought he has ever had about him. They would probably have to spend years in here to do that -

Zayn slides his palms to Liam’s ass, squeezing and spreading him to earn a wrecked sound vibrating where Liam mouths at his throat. He rolls a thumb against his hole before pressing it in, groaning at how wet he is.

“Wanna fuck me again?” Liam breaths against his ear, rolling his hips back against Zayn’s hand. He bites gently, sucking the lobe of his ear into his mouth and fuck – Liam is going to seriously fucking ruin him, because he would probably let Zayn do all the things he wants to. Such a tease, and Liam probably doesn’t even realize it because he says the words fucking shyly - “Or I could fuck you?”

Zayn moans roughly, tightening the fingers in Liam’s hair and tugging until Liam is facing him, lips swollen and parted, eyes blown out and dark. Liam groans, and Zayn still can’t grasp the fact that Liam said he wanted it slow and rough, and that’s what broke him -

“I want you to bend over, yeah?”

Liam’s eyes flutter shut for a moment as he groans and nods, climbing off Zayn’s lap to dig his knees into the mattress. _Fuck_ , so willing -

“You’re going to have to be quiet,” Zayn murmurs softly, sliding his palms up the back of Liam’s thighs. He kneads his ass gently, spreading him. He doesn’t want Liam to be quiet at all, really, because he is in love with every sound Liam makes.

Liam whimpers, leaning the top of his torso closer to the mattress as he pushes his hips back, spreading his legs more and just so _eager_.

Zayn scrapes his lips against Liam’s skin, making him shiver. “Quiet, okay?”

“Yeah,” Liam huffs out, sounding as overwhelmed as Zayn feels.

Zayn moves his lips across Liam’s skin, flattening his tongue against his skin. Liam’s legs shake in anticipation but Zayn teases, breathing over his hole as moves his tongue to the curve of the other cheek.

“Zayn,” Liam whines, and Zayn clicks his tongue in disapproval. He bites at Liam’s flesh, nails digging into his skin to pull him closer.

“Be quiet, Li.”

Zayn groans when he finally rolls his tongue over Liam’s hole, stiffening his tongue and feeling Liam clench in anticipation before he pushes it past the rim. He tastes the lube from earlier, and moans thinking about how he just came inside Liam -

Liam isn’t quiet at all, but he is trying, Zayn thinks. Muffling his moans against his palm, desperate whines escaping his lips as he pushes his hips back against Zayn’s mouth as Zayn fucks his tongue into him. He mouths hungrily at Liam, teeth scraping against the rim before he pulls his tongue out and sucks at him, a wet obscene sound mixing in with Liam’s strangled sounds.

“Fuck,” Liam gasps, grinding back. He sounds so good, desperate and Zayn wants to see if he can come like this, without touching his cock. Just from Zayn’s tongue.

But his own cock aches, pulses when it slides against the sheets, and he is overwhelmed, arousal pulsing through him and it makes him grab Liam’s hips roughly, tugging him back until he his body is almost flat against the mattress.

Zayn scrapes his teeth at Liam’s lower back, dragging his lips up Liam’s spine until he gets to his neck. He grinds down gently, cock sliding between Liam’s cheeks and Liam tilts his head so Zayn can capture his lips in his own. It is awkward, because of the angle but Liam licks into his mouth like he needs to know what he tastes like.

“Taste good,” Zayn hums and Liam flushes a deep red color, eyes fluttering shut before Zayn is pulling back, getting a hand around Liam’s hip.

He rocks his hips slowly, watching the width of him spread Liam’s cheeks as he slides between them. They look so good together, it is overwhelming and his fingers shake when they wrap around his prick.

Zayn slides in with ease, eyes trapped on where their bodies meet, cock stretching Liam beautifully as he shallowly thrusts deeper. He keeps his thrusts gentle, wanting Liam to feel every drag of his cock as he smoothes a hand up his back to cup his shoulder.

“Stamina,” Zayn says tightly, remembering how Liam asked him to keep talking earlier. “You would probably let me fuck you for hours, yeah?”

Liam groans roughly, nodding his head like he is too overwhelmed for words.

Zayn kneads Liam’s cheeks roughly, pulling him back to grind into him deep, feeling Liam clench and legs shake as he fucks against that spot.

“Maybe ride me next,” Zayn grits out, picking up the pace some because pleasure is building in his spine and fuck – round two probably isn’t going to last very long. “Show me how much you love a cock up your arse.”

Liam moans unabashedly, hand coming up to cover his lips. Zayn leans forward, blanketing Liam’s back as the fast rhythm of skin against skin fills the room, and he kind of misses Liam’s loud bed mixing in with it.

“Close?” Zayn asks, biting at the curve of Liam’s neck as his legs quake, and each thrust is matched with huffed out moans, the sound of them building in Liam’s throat like he definitely is.

“Yeah, Zayn. Shit, faster, please –“

Zayn wants to say something witty, but he is close too so he fucks into Liam faster, the smack of their skin angry sounding as Liam tries to moves his hips back with each thrust. Liam’s body tenses, fingers flexing into the sheets as he bites painfully at his bottom lip, trying to keep in the muffled sounds rumbling off his tongue.

White sparks at Zayn’s eyelids as he feels Liam’s legs jerk, as he clenches around Zayn’s cock when he grinds against those nerves.

Zayn pulls back quickly, fingers still shaking as he pulls out of Liam and wraps them around himself, quickly pumping his slick cock to reach his orgasm. He cups a hand around his own mouth, coming across Liam’s skin, coating the curve of his ass. He nudges the tip against Liam’s hole, milking out the rest of his orgasm with a sharp twist of the wrist.

Liam breathes heavily, flat against the mattress and a lazy grin as he looks over his shoulder at Zayn, whose eyes are planted down on Liam as he rubs a thumb through his come, pressing again into Liam’s fluttering hole.

“You’re a mess,” Zayn says, biting on his lip as he looks at Liam through his eyelids. “But you look good coated in my come.”

Liam narrows his eyes. “Stop, or you’re definitely going to have to test my stamina tonight.”

Zayn grins, falling to the mattress beside him. Liam rolls to his side instantly, letting Zayn curl an arm around his back and pull him closer.

“But you do,” Zayn continues to tease because he can’t help it. He is just addicted to that flush in Liam’s skin when he does. He presses his slick thumb against Liam’s bottom lip, dragging it down gently and smearing it until it too is slick with come. “I want to see how you look with it on your lips, your cheeks.”

Liam groans when Zayn pulls his touch away to stitch his grin there instead, chuckling softly as Liam cups his hips and digs his fingers in.

“Maybe after our date,” Liam says around a smile. “If you pay for my burger, maybe.”

“I always do,” Zayn reminds him, resting on the pillow. Liam looks good fucked out, eyes heavy and his face so _red_. Sweat makes his hair stick to his forehead, glisten his skin and just fuck, he is so beautiful it makes it harder for Zayn to calm his breathing.

“That’s why I love you,” Liam chuckles, letting his eyes fall shut like he doesn’t realize the way those words tug at Zayn’s heart strings. He sighs, tugging Zayn closer. “Can we take a quick kip before we go? You wore me out -”

“Only if you say it again,” Zayn breathes, pushing Liam so he is flat on his back and he hovers over him, an arm pressed to the side of Liam’s head.

Liam’s brows crunch together, full lips pouting out in confusion as Zayn stares down at him with a serious expression of his own.

“That you love me,” he clarifies, ignoring the way his words come out too desperate for his liking.

Zayn doesn’t even care how he means it, to be honest. He just needs to hear it, over and over again.

The corner of Liam’s lips quirk up, those soft, brown eyes widening. “I love you,” he says easily.

Zayn’s breath hitches. “I love you too.”

Liam bites nervously at the corner of his mouth as Zayn brushes fingers through his sweaty hair, wanting to just kiss him for hours and hours.

“I mean it,” Liam says softly, that shy look crossing his features again.

Zayn parts his lips to say he means it too when there is a loud bang on the door, followed by Harry’s, “I thought Louis was lying about you two fucking!”

Liam giggles, eyes clenching shut and arms wrapping around Zayn’s body to tug him on top of his.

Zayn nuzzles his nose against Liam’s throat, chuckling under his breath. They will have to deal with that later. He doesn’t care if they know though, and he hopes Liam doesn’t either. He wants the whole world to know, really. Doesn’t want to keep it to himself anymore, how much he loves Liam –

“I mean it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think? I write a lot of smut, I know but this one made me blush a lot lmao so hopefully its okay xx


End file.
